


Alduin Extra 2: Meeting

by RinSlayer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkwardness, Budding Love, F/M, First Meetings, Helgen, Memory Loss, Modern Girl in Skyrim, OC, Personality Swap, Post-Quest, Prologue, Skyrim Civil War, Stormcloaks, Violence, fast paced, other world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSlayer/pseuds/RinSlayer
Summary: When a God decides to take something they shouldn't, it flung a whole chain of events.





	Alduin Extra 2: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, been a while! This is just an extra chapter concerning the story I finished "A New Beginning". I initially wanted to post this months ago but never got myself to finish it. 
> 
> But now I did! 
> 
> This basically takes place during the first time my character Rinoa stellar landed in Tamriel, it's not a polished piece but hopefully, it's good enough to get you guys to imagine how I imagined the introductory scene of Skyrim would have gone.

When I told all of you that I was brought here by being abducted by a god from my original world, you would call me crazy right? Well, that's exactly what happened to me. Now I have absolutely no fucking clue how I am going to survive. I know where I am, well I think I do.

Now I am stuck, hanging from a tree that I am barely holding onto. I never realized just how toned my body was until I was able to get my grip together and grab onto the tree. I was trying to hunt for some rabbit meat but I accidentally slipped when I was turning.

I was only in the world for a few days but I felt a sudden shift in the winds once in a while. By the main roads, I would see soldiers passing by hurriedly. Some even looked at me before they sped walk away. I only shrugged for all I know and continued on my merry way.

I wish that I followed them to some civilization at least. Whiterun was close before but I got lost, really badly. Now I might fall to my doom without even exploring the land that I used to play with my computer. Oops, this is Skyrim, I should stop thinking about my past world...

I heard a snap and my head looked up to briefly notice the branch breaking and I felt gravity take me. Fuck it. I tried to land with my legs crouched like a cat, it worked slightly but I still stumbled rolling down the cliff like a boulder. The rags that I was was scraping the rock beneath and I felt myself get a few scratches. I could hear some people yelling as I got closer to the ground.

I finally witnessed something I would never imagine to ever see. Ulfric and Ralof surrounded by Imperials, and I was closing in on them. I need to stop!

I grabbed onto a slab of rock to stop but it only sliced my hand, making me groan. It did slow down my speed down the cliff, though...

"What in Oblivion?" I heard a man yell out as I landed on the ground.

"A woman- trying to cross borders, aye?"

"Throw her in with those damn Stormcloaks!" fuck that imperial.

I felt a hand grab onto my arm throwing me in the circle that Ulfric and Ralof were trapped in. Not wanting to feel useless I stood up and had a fire spell ready in both of my hands.

What a great meeting.

Only if Ulfric were to stop glaring at me and Ralof to stop feeling timid around me, I would say this would be the perfect group hangout ever made! I could feel my magicka being drained as the fire continued to stay within my palms. Oh, how I would love to feel powerful! My thoughts were interrupted when an arrow flew past me, grazing my cheek. My mind was in a suddenly paralyzed state as my body decided to move on its own. My palms unleased the fire that was trapped, burning its victim. I could hear that wretched screaming that I only thought was possible in movies. But this... this was the real thing. There was no turning back.

Finally, my mind was one with my body, I did not hesitate to grab the long sword I saw a few feet away. I ducked under Ralof to get it, avoiding the hail of arrows that tried to impale me from above. As my eyes whipped around, I parried with a soldier that tried to strike me with his own axe. His hazel brown eyes held so much fury that it scared me. But no matter. Using my suddenly agile legs, I knocked him off of his feet striking his legs, immobilizing him from moving. His pained scream was embedded in my mind.

If only I realized that I had struck hard enough that the long sword I wielded went through his leg. My eyes locked onto the wounded leg. I did that.

The soldier glared at me, blood seeped from his mouth "You will never escape the empire!" was the last words he rasped out before a battle axe struck his neck, decapitating him. I wanted to gasp. I did. But for some reason, my body thought that this was alright.

I saw Ralof hurry towards me, concern in his eyes "You! Come with us, hurry, before more come!" he said, grabbing onto my arm before we broke into a sprint. Back in my world, I was never fit enough to run a full minute without having to stop. I always had to take a five-second break in between. But now, I think I was running a good fifteen minutes and I still wasn't breaking a sweat. Ralof and Ulfric along with other stormcloak soldiers were right beside me as we ran away from the Imperial soldiers that continued to pursue us. I heard Ulfric yell out that we were close to the camps where their reinforcements were supposed to be.

As we continued to run, I couldn't help myself but look around. By the corner of my, I saw a dead stormcloak soldier, his body covered in arrows and he died kneeling. My heart felt a cold chill all of a sudden. Those arrows... it was elven!

"Stop!" I yelled out, only to find out that I was too late. A large group of elven soldiers ambushed us, appearing from the bushes and some fell from the trees. They struck many of the Stormcloak soldiers with their axes and pierced them with arrows. I dodged each one, each arrow that wisped passed me was aimed for my pressure points. The type of pressure point where death was inevitable.

However, I could not escape the net that fell on top me. All of a sudden, imperial soldiers were suddenly around me, holding the net in place. I felt frustrated. How could this happen to me? What did I do wrong?

An elven woman riding on a horse came forward, analyzing me with a scrutinizing eye "Who is this?" she asked with a cold, unforgiving voice.

A soldier answered her but I could not hear them properly anymore. The rope could not be that heavy to make me dizzy. Then again, it was falling so gravity had its impact. Before I knew it, everything became black as I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Ralof was looking around his surroundings, his hands bound in front of him, a rope tied too tightly for his liking. The Nord man witnessed the mysterious woman attack, her reflexes were perfect, calculated and deadly. The way her blue eyes gleamed while she locked onto her prey made the bones within him shiver from the intensity. It was as if a dragon resided within her with how her eyes looked deadly.

Frustration was evident from the way he sighed as the wagon carried them to death. If it were not for those blasted elves then maybe, just maybe they would have gotten away. But the elves had killed their reinforcements before they could even deploy them to the front battle. Ulfric was gagged so he may not use his shouts that he was known for and was bound just as Ralof was. Why must they continue to bound the nords when they only wished for freedom?

Ralof continued to think until he saw the mysterious woman squirm in her seat, her eyes slowly opening looking around.

Taking this opportunity to talk to her, he began "Hey you, you’re finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there" she looked at him confused. There was a hint of uncertainty within her eyes. Ralof did not see the same recognition that she held when she first saw him. Now it was a look of confusion like she did not remember their earlier attempted escape earlier.

She did not speak though. Only looking at him, analyzing him.

The man next to him decided that it was his turn to speak "Damn you Stormcloaks... Skyrim was fine until you came along! Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you I’d have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." Lokir, Ralof came to know, looked at the woman "You there, you and me, we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants" he told her. But she did not speak. Did not bother looking at him too.

Ralof felt irritated with the way Lokir had worded his words "We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now." he told Lokir only to be glared at. The driver at the front turned his head, telling him to shut up, in other words, stay quiet.

Lokir began to banter with him, had not recognized Ulfric, the rightful ruler of Skyrim. There he talked about how he will meet him Sovngarde, only to frighten the foolish man to Oblivion. This fool was not worthy of his time anymore, successful thieves had more honor than Lokir did. Ralof could not help but look at the mysterious woman, slowly drinking in her features. She was redguard, her skin was much tanned than the usual deep brown skin that he had seen redguards had. Eyes were like crystal clear blue waters. He can feel himself get lost in her eyes. She radiated a feeling of authority, what was she before she fell from that cliff stumbling into the ambush? Many questions had littered his mind, but he could not express it as they arrived at their destination.

Helgen.

Such a bittersweet moment. Ralof got off of the wagon, walked to Hadvar when his name was called. The man grew up with him in Riverwood but they chose different sides. A man he had considered a brother till they decided to take different paths. Now, Hadvar was about to witness the decapitation of an old friend.

Ralof heard Hadvar question the woman, and he caught her say her name.

"Rinoa Stellar" A very foreign name, not redguard native name too. She stood next to him, and she was called first before he was. There was not a single trace of fear in her eyes as she kneeled on the chopping block, to be beheaded. This one act, he had come to respect a woman he had only met an hour or so ago.

Then the clouds turned gray, fire raining from the skies. A thundering roar interrupted the execution. Ralof's eyes were wide as he witnessed a dragon, a black dragon with bloody red eyes. It released a shout, causing the executioner to fall and the raining fire grew in power.

It was the end times.

A story that his father before him and his father's father before him had repeated many times. The day where the bringer of end times would come.

But, this was his chance to escape. Ralof was about to run to where other soldiers had retreated but his mind remembered Rinoa, and blast his kind heart.

"Come on! The guards won’t give us another chance! This way!" they ran to the tower closest to them, slamming the wooden door shut. Ralof found a dagger, cutting the binds that bounded Rinoa and Jarl Ulfric. He turned to his leader, who spat the gag out, "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" he may have seen it with his very own eyes but denial was still winning.

"Legends don’t burn down villages," Ulfric said making a clear point. Suddenly, this was not a fight between the Empire and Stormcloaks anymore. That, Ralof realized. Rinoa was quiet during the whole time, occasionally looking around but did nothing else.

"We need to move, now!" Ulfric commanded. Then they ran, making it halfway but the dragon broke the wall and let a torrent of fire out. Many were crushed when the dragon broke the wall, others were burned. But Ulfirc, Ralof, and Rinoa lived. Ralof convinced her to jump through the roof, promising that he will meet up with her once they escape.

* * *

Ralof, Hadvar and Rinoa were inside another tower, taking a break from the trouble outside. But Ralof and Hadvar were glaring, they wanted the prisoner to follow one of them but the dragon's wings caused a powerful gust of wind that forced them together. Now, Ralof and Hadvar were in a heated argument.

"It is your faction's fault why we are in this mess!" Hadvar continued, his face filled with fury. They were in a mess that they could not escape from so easily. Ralof rubbed his temples, he did not want to fight him.

"Well, if you're damn Empire decided to let us have Skyrim then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" he yelled back. The two were at each other's throats, ready to unsheath their weapons to fight.

When the rustling of clothes interrupted them. They turned to witness, Rinoa changing out of the rags, both men grew flustered turning away from her instantly. Ralof, however, could not get the image of her plump bottom and large chest out of his mind. Great, another problem for him to worry about.

Rinoa took a longsword and walked towards them "Let's go?" Hadvar and Ralof glared at each other but agreed on a temporary treaty between the two for now.

Escaping Helgen was suddenly more complicated than they initially realized. Gigantic spiders that freaked the hell out of Rinoa, and a bear that they decided to spare by sneaking past. Finally, when they were out of the cave, they decided to head to Riverwood, where they could warn the others about the dragon.

Hadvar and Ralof talked, but it was awkward. It has been years since they last had a civil conversation and it was ridiculous now that they thought about it. Old friends that were separated due to different views. Only to be reunited due to fate. A fate that knew who to mess with.

Besides the yes or no, Rinoa did not talk to them at all. Following them to Riverwood. She chose the thief stone which made both men skeptical of her. Was she a thief before this? Or a well-trained spy? She commented about how she felt lighter all of a sudden.

By the time they got to Riverwood, the woman collapsed. Hadvar barely caught her and they decided that the inn would be the best place for her to get her own room to stay in. It must be fatigue that had made her collapse.

Ralof sat on a chair, in the inn. He will inform his sister about his arrival later, but for now, he intends to wait for their unconscious friend to wake up. 

* * *

I felt it. That powerful aura that radiated from the dragon. A winged monster that easily desecrated a whole village in a matter of minutes. When he landed on that tower that overlooked the courtyard I knew. I knew that he and I were connected. Waking up not remembering anything can shake a person. But for me? I merely felt empty. I hungered for the knowledge to uncover what memories I had lost. The blonde man in the wagon with me was familiar, but not enough to make me remember anything. 

How? Why could I not remember anything? But now, as I rest. Within me, I can feel a being waiting to be unleashed, a power that needed to be unlocked. But how? My train of thoughts was interrupted when a soothing atmosphere calmed me down.

Perhaps, memories that were meant to be forgotten, should stay forgotten...

I let the dark abyss take me once more.

* * *

Akatosh looks over his chosen Dragonborn. His plans had been set in motion, he will not undo what she had already done. Erasing her memories were easy, but it will force her to realize that she will be incapable of doing until she learns later on. Whether she will meet his expectations or not, will be up to her. 

He is merely the player that had placed his pawn. A tactic that many of the other deities questioned him. What was the point of retrieving another human from another world when many in his own are willing to be a champion? Akatosh did not care for the opinions thrown at him. He would rather trust his instincts than those that will continue to scrutinize the way he handles things. 

Akatosh let his scaled hand wave over the lake, a lake that looked like glass, the image of the foreign woman disappearing. Walking away, Akatosh thought about the way Alduin had returned. A grim factor, but the Dragonborn will be the only way to stop him. It shaken the fabric of time, though Alduin may be weakened in contrast to him or the other Divines, he is still a God, the World Eater to the mortals. Akatosh had already assigned the task of defeating Alduin in the hands of his handpicked Dragonborn.

Even if she did not know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot! Again, this is connected to my other Skyrim story, so it might confuse some as to why I did not include this in the actual story. I explained I think, in one of the chapters there so if you want to go ahead and look for the explanation there. The end for this one may be confusing since I finished it abruptly, sorry about that. If you have questions do not hesitate to ask!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and hopefully, I can post later on!


End file.
